All's Not Black and White
All's Not Black and White is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixteenth case in The Syndicate and the sixteenth case overall. It takes place as the first case in the Vertigo Falls district of Easthaven. Plot Following the discovery that the creator and mastermind behind the "great game" of Easthaven had ties to a prominent business in Vertigo Falls thanks to Miguel Sanchez, Chief Henderson charged the team with looking into the development. As Nancy and the player arrived at Millenia Square, the central business block in town, Matthew radioed that a prison transport truck had crashed outside of town. The pair soon rushed there, and Nancy, armed with her gun, approached the crashed vehicle. Upon closer inspection, they discovered the body of former newspaper agent turned thief Teddy Montoya, his head smashed against the vehicle's door. After Daphne autopsied the body, the pair found reason to suspect prisoner Bryan Kennedy, Barbara's friend from the army and prison courier Tess Martinez, and gay rights activist Marsha P. Johnson. They then learned from Grayson that his girlfriend, Valerie Decker, was scheduled to release an exposé on the victim's life. Following this news, the pair went to question Valerie on the article. Valerie confessed that Teddy worked as a journalist for her company a few years back, but was discovered to have been stealing money from her office, causing him to be sacked. When asked if she was surprised he went on to have a life of crimes, Valerie shrugged and admitted she saw it coming. They also suspected drifter Jake Coleman who left the travelling circus before it departed. The pair then discovered that Marsha contacted Teddy about selling a newspaper she'd created to promote a marsh by her bar, the Stonewall Inn, and that Teddy and Bryan often fought in prison. They then learned from Velma that Tess was attempting to flee the city via a train. The pair soon rushed to the train station where they confronted a panicked Tess. Tess then confessed that she was in an inappropriate relationship with Teddy and that she intentionally crashed the car to let him escape. When asked if she killed him, Tess insisted her innocence. Eventually, they exposed Bryan as the killer. Bryan at first tried to deny the accusations but confessed, admitting it wouldn't make any difference anyways. He confessed that after the van crashed, he worked out that Tess was helping Teddy escape. Bryan, who was still angry over Teddy's foolishness being the reason the heist failed, demanded the couple bring him with them. When Teddy refused and said Bryan would be dead weight and would get them caught, Bryan snapped and insisted that if it wasn't for Teddy, he wouldn't be in jail in the first place. Angered, the pair started fighting and Bryan began smashed Teddy's head against the side of the van. He then ordered Tess to help cover up the crime by spreading the incriminating evidence, otherwise he'd expose that she crashed the van intentionally. They then arrested Bryan a second time and took him to court, where he was sentenced to forty years in prison for the murder by Judge Watson. Tess was also sentenced to five years in prison for acting as an accomplice to the crime. Post-trial, Raymond suggested that Grayson and the player go see Valerie about any information she may have pertaining to the great game and its connections in Vertigo Falls. In Valerie's office, Valerie told them she'd heard through the grapevine of illicit dealings in the district and told the pair she'd compiled a list of all her business partners if they wanted access to it. Grayson and Valerie then shared a kiss before the pair hurried off to the find Valerie's document which Teddy had stolen before his incarceration. After recovering the list from Teddy's stand, they sent it to William. William, who at first couldn't understand the technical language, was able to determine that a large number of the businesses in Vertigo Falls would be attending a trade fair that weekend in the Millenia Square. Meanwhile, Mildred requested the player's help in a personal matter. She confessed that she wanted to help out the homeless community in Vertigo Falls and admitted she had more money than she knew what to do with, and wanted to give something back to the community from the Murdoch family. The problem, however, was that she'd misplaced her purse when walking to work. After heading to the lane and finding a lost property sheet containing the purse from Marsha, they went to speak with Marsha. Marsha then passed the purse back to Mildred and admitted she'd found it when going for a run. The pair, along with Marsha, then went to the homeless shelter where Mildred passed out the money and Marsha handed out leaflets for her movement. Finally, the team discussed the discovery that businesses in Vertigo Falls were gathering for a trade fair. Knowing they could discover more by investigating, Raymond charged the team with heading to the trade fair and finding out which business was in league with the great game. Summary Victim *'Teddy Montoya' (found with his head smashed against the prison transport van) Murder Weapon *'Head Trauma' Killer *'Bryan Kennedy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has marine wildlife knowledge. *The suspect lifts weights. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. *The suspect has a black eye. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has marine wildlife knowledge. *The suspect lifts weights. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a black eye. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has marine wildlife knowledge. *The suspect lifts weights. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a black eye. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has marine wildlife knowledge. *The suspect lifts weights. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has marine wildlife knowledge. *The suspect lifts weights. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has marine wildlife knowledge. *The killer lifts weights. *The killer eats spam. *The killer has a facial hair. *The killer has a black eye. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Countryside Lane. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wreckage, Faded Prison Tag, Torn Map) *Examine Faded Prison Tag. (Result: Prison Number) *Analyze Prison Number. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Bryan Kennedy) *Question Bryan on the crash. *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Circled Location; New Crime Scene: Train Station) *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Stack of Newspapers, Rainbow Flag) *Examine Stack of Newspaper. (Result: Prison Article; New Suspect: Tess Martinez) *Speak to Tess about the crash she was involved in. *Examine Rainbow Flag. (Result: Rights for All Mantra) *Analyze Mantra. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Marsha P. Johnson) *Interrogate Marsha about the flag found next to the victim's stand. *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Broken Door) *Analyze Broken Door. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer lifts weights) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has marine wildlife knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Valerie over the article. (Attribute: Valerie has marine wildlife knowledge; New Crime Scene: Homeless Shelter) *Investigate Homeless Shelter. (Clues: Crumpled Poster, Trash Bag) *Examine Crumpled Poster. (Result: Carnival Poster; New Suspect: Jake Coleman) *Interrogate Jake over the poster and ask if he knew Teddy. (Attribute: Jake lifts weights) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spam; New Crime Scene: Crashed Van) *Investigate Crashed Van. (Clues: Wheel, Marsha's Handbag) *Examine Wheel. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Confront Bryan over the blood found on the wheel. (Attribute: Bryan has marine wildlife knowledge, lifts weights, and eats spam) *Examine Marsha's Handbag. (Result: Newspaper) *See Marsha over her event. (Attribute: Marsha has marine wildlife knowledge and lifts weights) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Tess fleeing the city. (Attribute: Tess has marine wildlife knowledge, lifts weights, and eats spam; New Crime Scene: Departing Train) *Investigate Departing Train. (Clues: Trash Can, Faded Sheet) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Notes) *Analyze Victim's Notes. (04:00:00) *Confront Jake over the victim's planned article. (Attribute: Jake has marine wildlife knowledge and eats spam) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Stolen Item Document) *Speak to Valerie about the victim stealing her cherished necklace. (Attribute: Valerie lifts weights and eats spam) *Investigate Shacks. (Clues: Pile of Clothes, Cans) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Marine Wildlife Book) *Analyze Marine Wildlife Book. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Cans. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a black eye) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Open for Business (1/5). (1 star) Open for Business (1/5) *Speak to Valerie about the businesses in Vertigo Falls. (Reward: Journalist's Outfit) *Investigate Train Station. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Stolen Goods) *Examine Stolen Goods. (Result: Valerie's Document) *Analyze Valerie's Document. (06:00:00) *See how you can help Mildred. *Investigate Countryside Lane. (Clue: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Lost Property Sheet) *Examine Lost Property Sheet. (Result: Marsha's Sheet) *See Marsha about the purse. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Give the donation to the homeless community. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Vertigo Falls